Phone Calls and Videos
by StendanMoustache
Summary: Brendan and Ste share a phone call. But at the end Brendan hears a mysterious click. What could it be? RATED M :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour my friends! Ok so first fic so bear with! Basically Ste and Brendan On the phone to each other. A very naughty phone call…**

**Enjoy **

Ste was in the Deli. He was bored and a tiny bit horny. Ok so he was very horny but anyway.

Brendan was at Chez Chez and had Cheryl banging on at him about some promotion photo shoot she had arranged. Brendan wasn't really listening, he was too busy reminiscing about the mind blowing sex he and his Stephen had, had last night.

Thoughts kept entering his mind on how Ste licked up and down Brendan's shaft while lapping up the pre-cum that was oozing from his slit. Thrusting into Ste wildly, making him scream Brendan's name. Ste then came all over his and Brendan's chest and moaned wildly. Brendan thrusted twice more and came into the latex. He flopped on top of Ste while still inside him unable to stay upright while they both came down.

Brendan then zoned back in.

"Chez, can you tell me later I have wages to sort out" Brendan said after realising he was hard and had thought up a plan.

"Sure Ok Love." She said sweetly.

Brendan then moved to the office and locked the door behind him, got out his phone and sat at his desk. His dick was now painfully hard.

Back at the deli, Ste received a text from Brendan.

'_You busy? B xx'_

'_No why? __Xxx'_ Ste replied.

Next thing Ste knew his phone was ringing. It was Brendan.

'Hey Baby' Said Ste.

'Steven I need a favour'

'Oh god' Ste said anxiously.

'Go into the storeroom'

Ste did.

'Ok' Ste said cautiously.

'Lock the door Steven'

Ste had installed a lock on the back of that door after an unfortunate incident of Doug walking in on the middle of a desperate fuck.

'Ok, it's locked.'

'Touch yourself Steven'

'What?'

'Think of last night Steven, take of your trousers, and touch yourself through your boxers.'

Brendan could hear a fumble while he himself had already undone his suit trousers and was slowly rubbing his erect cock through his boxers.

Brendan could hear his lovers breathing turn shallow through the phone. This made his dick fully stand up uncomfortably against his boxers.

'Think of me Steven, think of me sucking your cock and making pre cum ooze out of you'

He heard Steven inhale a large breathe and moan.

'Fuck Bren'

'Imagine how it felt when I fingered you while licking up and down your shaft Steven remember how that makes you moan'

'Mmm… Bren… Fuck'

'Remember how it feels with your my dick inside you, hitting you in that spot every time and how it makes you scream.'

Pre cum was now oozing from Brendan's and Steven's shafts. Both were close.

'Lay down Steven'

Brendan heard more movement as Ste did so.

'Lick your fingers Steven, make them all wet'

Ste did so and he knew what was coming next, so to speak.

'Insert one finger Steven thrust it nice and deep so it hits your spot every time'

'Only if you do it too Bren' Ste panted.

So Brendan did, he laid on the leather sofa in his office. Pulled his trousers and boxers down finally releasing his big hot dick. He heard the moment when Steven had hit his prostate'

'Oh fuck Bren'

Brendan did the same.

'Faster Steven I want to hear you scream' Brendan panted.

After about a minuet of heavy breathing coming from both side of the phone Steven gasped.

'Oh fuck Bren I'm going to…I'm…Fuck.'

The phone went silent for a minuet just after he heard a silenced muffle which sounded something like 'Oh fuck Bren' And a weird clicking noise.

Brendan came soon after releasing a fairly loud 'Steven' after spilling his seed.

Ste then heard a knock on the store room door, it was Doug.

'Ste you've been in there ten minutes now. I'm about to close up.'

'Just coming Doug'

'Bren you and me, flat, ten minutes.'

'Good boy'

'Love you Bren'

'Love you too'

Ste than hung up.

A few minutes after, Brendan received a text from Ste. With a file attached to it. A video.

'He hasn't, that was definitely not what that clicking noise was' Brendan thought.

It was.

The video was of Ste, touching and fingering himself from minuets ago. He had recorded the whole thing and sent it to Brendan.

There was a note at the bottom.

'_Just in case I don't have time next time you text x __'_

Brendan than rushed home to find Ste. Hard, naked and waiting on the bed.

'I am going to ruin you tonight boy' Brendan thought.

And boy did Ste know it.


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please can I have some suggestions on what storyline kind of thing I could do next? I have no idea :L **

**Thank you!**

**StendanMoustache**** x**


End file.
